Merry Christmas, Hana
by Lady Braus
Summary: Every Christmas for the past several years, she received the same exact present not from her mother or brother, but from someone she had least expected.


**I know yesterday was Christmas, so in the spirit of the holiday, here is a Christmas one shot for Itachi and Hana.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It all started when she was eleven. She and her family would sit around near the Christmas tree opening presents when, all of a sudden, a knock on the door was heard. Following her mother's request, Hana got up from her spot and made her way towards the door. Once she turned the knob and opened it, Hana was surprised to see what was laying in front of the house.

It was a boar, the biggest one she had ever set her eyes on to her knowledge. Hana saw that it was dead and had an arrow embedded in its neck. Under close inspection, there was a note with her name attached to it.

Pulling the arrow from its neck, Hana grabbed and opened the note to read it.

_ Merry Christmas._

She raised an eyebrow and looked around her. She even sniffed the air as to see who was it that left it on her doorstep, but to no avail. Hana found it weird that someone would send her a dead animal, especially as a Christmas present. She did not know if she was pleased or upset by it.

Calling her mother, Tsume went to check on her daughter. She gave a laugh when she saw the dead boar. Hana asked her mother as to why was she laughing. When her mother gave an explanation, a blush appeared on Hana's face.

It turns out that whoever gave Hana that present liked her. In the Inuzuka clan, to show the person he or she had feelings for, they would give them a dead animal as a gift. They would go out and hunt to get the biggest prey they could find. After that, they would give it to the one they liked and hoped that he or she accepted it. Tsume told Hana that she should accept it not only for the fact that someone liked her, but she shouldn't let the animal go to waste.

Both mother and daughter dragged the animal inside the house and placed it in the kitchen where they cleaned and cut it into pieces. Judging by the size of the dead boar, the meat would last for about a month. They used some of it to make for dinner and placed the rest in the freezer.

That night, before she went to sleep, Hana mentally thanked the person who had gave her the boar.

It was the same the following year, and again the year after that. Someone would knock on the door and when she check outside, there would be a boar with a note attached with an arrow. Hana did not know who would do that for her. She even asked every male from her clan to which all of them denied. For the past six years, she was clueless...until now.

In the seventh year, Hana spent her Christmas with her family as usual. They were in the living room admiring the gifts they had given each other when there was a knock on the door. Hana got up from her seat and headed for the door. Like before, she expected to see the dead animal. She had become used to the gifts and was looking forward to it every Christmas. Opening the door, Hana looked outside to see her gift.

There was none on the doorstep.

For the first time in seven years, Hana was disappointed. She did not received the gift outside her house. As she turned back to go inside, something flew past her and landed on the wall. She saw it was a kunai with a note attached to it. Pulling the weapon out, Hana grabbed and read the note.

_Meet me at this place tonight at eight._

She recognized the place. It was the inn that was located a few miles away from Konoha. Suddenly, her eyes lit up when she realized that she would finally meet the person who have sent her those gifts. Running inside, Hana spent the rest of the day deciding what to wear before settling on a silver kimono with white snowflakes tied with a black obi around her waist. Putting on the fur cloak, she made her way towards the inn where the owner handed her a key and told her which room to enter._  
_

Hana made her way from the front desk and down the hall to the last room on the right. Placing the key inside the hole, she unlocked the door.

When she stepped inside the room and turned on the lights, Hana was amazed on what she had saw. In the corner was a Christmas tree decorated with ornaments with a few presents underneath it. The curtains from the window were pulled aside to allow the night sky to be viewed. Hana was pleased that everything in the room were made to have that Christmas feel, yet there was one thing that Hana liked the most.

In the middle of the room was a table draped in red with two silver covered plates. In the center was a candle that was yet to be lit. Hana walked up to check what was under the cover but a voice stopped her.

"I hope that you enjoyed the Christmas gifts these past several years, Hana."

Standing a few feet in front of Hana was none other than Uchiha Itachi. He stood there wearing a black yukata with a red sash around his waist. She had last seen him as a young boy who, unfortunately, became a criminal. On instinct, Hana reached for the knife on the table only for Itachi to stop her. She was up against the door.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?"

"I was waiting for you to arrive."

Her eyes widen a bit on what he had told her.

"Wait a minute. You were the one that gave me those dead boars, Itachi?"

"Yes."

She could not believe any of it.

"Why?"

"Didn't your mother explained to you about those gifts?"

''How would you know?"

"After I knocked on the door, I would go on the roof and wait for you to come and see. I overheard your mother explaining it to you. Even though I am not an Inuzuka, I went through all of that trouble catching those animals for you."

She remembered on what her mother told her that day about those gifts and what they had meant. After seven years, she had come to realize that it was Itachi who had liked her. Hana looked away from him where a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"So you do like me."

"Maybe more. Look above you."

Itachi pointed up for Hana to see. Right above them was a mistletoe. Itachi closed the distance between them with his forehead touching hers.

"Merry Christmas, Hana."

She closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers. Hana parted her lips when he licked them, allowing his tongue to play with hers. Their kiss had deepened when Hana had her arms around him and his hands on her hips. The kiss was broken when she was lifted and into Itachi's arms as he started to make his way towards the bedroom. Hana glanced at the table.

"What about the food?"

"That can wait. Right now, I'm hungry for you."

Seeing the smirk on his face, Hana knew the meaning behind those words. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Itachi carried her inside the bedroom where he kicked the door closed and had a very special Merry Christmas all to themselves.


End file.
